<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught Up In The Moment by ShyVioletCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078952">Caught Up In The Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat'>ShyVioletCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sarah J Maas Crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover: will eventually work my way through all the couples. Started with the prompt: Continued kiss, even after the director yells "cut!" for Rowaelin please</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feysand - Relationship, Lysaedion - Relationship, Nessian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian, Rowaelin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Rowan looked down at the devastatingly beautiful woman beneath him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her golden hair had been artfully arrayed around her on the pillow, make-up styled in a fresh ‘I just woke up but haven’t smudged a thing’ kind of way, her eyes glowing and lips tilted in a charming smirk. He was propped up above her on his elbows, beige bed sheet draped over his hips. It was all for the cameras, the three of them that were pointed at them from different angles. But Rowan had seen her like this so many times before in their own bed, except without the modest bra but they were filming a PG movie after all, that he couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered at the sight. Aelin seemed to notice too because that smile on her face turned into something knowing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His cue came from the director and Rowan delivered his line.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you more than anything, Winnie. I never want you to leave me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin’s hand ran up over his shoulders, up to his neck in a way that she knew drove him insane and he had to suppress a shudder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just kiss me, you idiot,” she said lightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan didn’t need to be told twice. His lips descended on hers and he tried to remind himself to keep it tame, not to lose control in front of the cameras and make the kiss something that fit within the rating. But it seemed Aelin was in a mood to test his restraint as her tongue sneakily slipped into his mouth, brushing against his. He had no control over the groan that had her sighing into him, matters were only made worse by the way her hand drifted dangerously low, hidden beneath the cover of the bed sheet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I said cut you two!” The director's voice boomed over the set and Rowan and Aelin finally broke apart. He had no idea how many times he had called cut before they had heard him, but Rowan sent over an apologetic smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry, Rhys,” Aelin chimed from beneath him</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rhysand was one of the brightest creative stars to come out of Velaris, and he was definitely making his mark on the Terrasen film industry as well. Everyone was fawning over him, the fact that he was one of the most beautiful human beings Rowan had ever laid eyes on didn’t do any harm either.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You two are disgustingly in love and I hate it,” Rhys said in reply. “You’re just lucky the chemistry works amazingly on camera.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought you would have learned by now that everything I do is amazing,” Aelin said with a stunning smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rhys just laughed and shook his head as someone called him over to a screen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan was still braced over Aelin when she slooked back at him and gave him a wink before stretching out in an almost sinful way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aelin,” Rowan growled in warning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Aelin said innocently. “I can’t help it. It’s the hormones.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan’s hand drifted to her stomach, out of sight of the crew that was lingering around. Her stomach was still flat but he could feel the change of it and how it started to firm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ll have to tell soon, you know,” Rowan whispered as he pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin let out a heavy sigh. “I know. I just like having something for us that no one else knows about.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With both of them in the public eye it was hard to have any semblance of privacy. Aelin had been batting away pregnancy rumours for years, the media was going to have a field day when all their speculations held some truth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know.” That was all Rowan could offer, that and him being there for her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” Aelin said, a tone of resolution in her voice. “I’ll probably be showing by the wrap party, why don’t we wait until then?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan smiled, knowing Aelin loved to make a scene.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, lovebirds!” Rhys called out. “Clothes on, we’ve got some kissing to do outside. Let’s not get carried away this time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Rowan looked down at Aelin her smile told him it didn’t matter where they were or how many clothes they had on, she fully intended to get carried away. Rowan wondered how many times Rhys would have to call cut this time.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Rowan, this was a stupid idea,” Aelin whined as she looked at herself in the mirror, side on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan stepped into the room, fixing the cuff on his shirt. “Why is that, Fireheart?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She ran her hands over her stomach, the smallest of bumps noticeable when smoothing over the fabric of her dress. “I just look like I ate too much pizza. Not pregnant. Who’s bright idea was it to announce this pregnancy at the wrap party?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You did eat too much pizza,” Rowan said simply. “And it was yours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan was right on both accounts. Once filming had finished up she and Rowan and escaped the city for a while, hiding out in one of their houses in the countryside. They had done nothing except be with each other, lazing around, and for days Aelin had eaten nothing but pizza. It was the only thing she craved, the only thing the baby wanted, so Rowan had willingly obliged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought I’d be bigger,” Aelin said. “Thought I’d make more of an impact. You know a dramatic entrance of sorts.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan came and stood behind her, his hands moving down her body until they rested over where their baby was growing. “I think,” he kissed her neck, “you look perfect.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re just trying to get lucky,” Aelin said as she smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmm, maybe,” Rowan hummed on her skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We should go,” Aelin said breathlessly as Rowan kissed his way up her neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We'll make more of an entrance if we’re late,” Rowan whispered in her ear, making goosebumps breakout over her skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She lent back into him, guiding his hand to exactly where she wanted them. “I guess you’re right.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His stars were late, but by now Rhys didn’t really expect anything different. When those two were together nothing else in the world mattered beside them, the party celebrating the end of filming for the movie they had starred in was no exception. It had him hoping that one day he could find a love like that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a commotion by the door and Aelin and Rowan walked in, Aelin cradling her stomach. As everyone took in her gesture there were gasps and cheers as everyone realised that she was pregnant. Rhys just smiled as he took a sip of his drink. He was wondering when they would announce it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The happy parents-to-be made their rounds and eventually made their way to Rhys, Aelin tucked into Rowan’s side, his hand on her hip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Congratulations,” Rhys said but Aelin’s eyes narrowed at his tone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You knew,” Aelin said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rhys laughed. “Of course I did. Neither of you are as subtle as you think you are. You,” he nodded to Aelin, “Started being late in the mornings far too often, the constant napping in between takes, the costumes that needed to be altered, the way your hands always rested on your stomach. Then Mister Fusspot over here,” Rhys pointed at Rowan, “went into overdrive and couldn’t leave you alone. I mean the amount of times I saw him with his hands over your non-existent bump was enough to make anyone suspicious. Why do you think I was rushing production? Do you know how much it would have cost me to CGI out a baby bump?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two of them were gaping at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wouldn’t be surprised if you conceived it on set, the amount of times I had to knock on either of your trailers to remind you that your lunch break was for eating <em>food</em>.” Rhys added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin tipped her head back and cackled while Rowan actually blushed a little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well I guess we should thank you then,” Aelin said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rhys tsked. “If we do pick-ups we’re going to have to shoot from the waist up or you’ll have to carry very big bags. I wouldn’t say you’re on my good side just yet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, what would get us back in your good books, our most gracious high lord?” Aelin teased, her smile dazzling. “We don’t want to miss a chance to work with you and your brilliance again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rhys shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe make me a godparent.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all laughed at that, then Aelin said, “You’d have to fight my cousin for it. I’d pay to see him kick your ass.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If that’s the case, I guess it will be something else,” Rhys said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A bright mischief shone in Aelin’s eyes. “How about a date?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aelin, you’re beautiful and all, but Rowan here might have a problem with that,” he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m beyond flattered, but I wasn’t talking about myself,” Aelin said wit as much modesty as she could muster. Which wasn’t all that much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who then?” Rhys asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aelin disentangled herself from Rowan’s grasp and wove her way through the crowd. Rhys looked over to Rowan but he only gave him a shrug, he knew just about as much as he did. Aelin returned with a woman on her arm, her golden brown hair pulled back from her face in a simple ponytail, her blue eyes crinkled in amusement at whatever Aelin was saying. When Aelin stopped in front of them, the newcomer’s eyes went a little wide, and her cheeks went pink, unprepared to meet the director of the film she had no doubt been working on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Rhys, this is my friend and very talented makeup artist,” Aelin said, eyes sparkling, “Feyre Archeron.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>